Breaking Tradition
by DraconisMalfoy14
Summary: Gemini, the daughter of Draco Malfoy, is finally ready for Hogwarts. Yet, it seems as though Hogwarts isn't quite ready for her. A tale of almost squibs, shocking realizations, and some Malfoy magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you can recognize. Credit goes to the amazing J. K. Rowling.

**CHAPTER ONE**

A Young Girl

_A young girl sits at her bedroom window, watching the stately black car pull up the driveway. It circles the grand fountain, flanked by towering walls of hedges. A single albino peacock ruffles its feathers, stepping lightly along the foreboding wrought iron fence. The car makes little noise as it slows to a stop. The driver door opens, and from it emerges a middle aged man. The man is clad in a slim grey suit, shining black shoes, and a sharp tie, which he straightens quickly. His shock of white blonde hair is cropped, with wispy strands falling just to his brow. A heavy cloud drifts in the sky, and rays of weak sunlight bounce off the man's finger, illuminating two rings. One is a simple wedding band, the other a miniscule silver snake, with bright emerald eyes. The man steps around the front of the car, opening the passenger door. A woman who could be none other than his wife emerges. She is wearing a simple grey dress, and dangerously high black stilettos. Her neck and wrists glimmer with various gems and precious metals. Her perfectly filed nails run through her deep brown hair once, and it bounces back into perfect waves. The pair make their way up to the grand front door without speaking. The young girl leaps up from her bed and and runs downstairs to greet them._

I dash down the marble staircase, just beating Dot to the door.

"Miss, opening the door is my job," the old house elf wheezed, "and yet you beat me every time." I flash a haughty smirk in Dot's direction, flinging open the heavy door. My parents' faces instantly switch from a solemn, if not slightly bored look to one of complete joy. "Hello, my sweet Gemini! How was your day?" My mom asks, pulling me into an embrace. My father smiles to me and continues past the foyer, presumably to the office in which much of his time is spent.

"Oh, nothing much happened. How was yours?" I ask calmly, while on the inside itching for information. Today was September first, a famous day among young wizards. It was the first day of school at Hogwarts.

"Oh, your father and I brought your brother to King's Cross station. Then afterwards we went out to lunch at Fiellos with Eleanor's parents, you remember Eleanor, don't you?" Eleanor was a tall, blonde haired girl in my brother's year at Hogwarts. My parents were blatantly unaware of the fact that she had taken a _liking _to him. I nod my head slowly.

"Why couldn't I have gone with you and Scorpius to the station?" I whine quietly. "You leave me here with Dot every year, all of the other little kids get to go!"

"Gemini, you only have one more year, can't you take a rest? I told you before, you will go when you are ready for Hogwarts. Aren't you excited to go to Hogwarts next year?" She asks excitedly, swiftly changing the subject. I nod dejectedly, knowing the subject must be dropped.

"Is Scorpius going to write this year? Last year he told me he would, but all I got was one terribly short card over Easter."

"Honey, Hogwarts is an eventful place! I'm sure he was very busy with homework and classes." I resist the urge to snort loudly. That would be the day, Scorpius being busy with homework. He was a fine student, but most of his time was spent wooing girls and causing trouble. Mother brushed off the troublemaking by blaming it on the teachers. They 'just didn't understand him' according to my parents. I just nod again and trudge up the stairs.

"Come down for dinner in twenty minutes!" My mother calls to me. Swinging the door open to my room, I flop onto my emerald green bedspread. Closing my eyes and running my hands through my long hair, I think of how next September simply could not come soon enough.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan fiction *wrings hands nervously* so I really hope you enjoy it so far! Personally, I dislike really long chapters that I can't peel myself away from, so I will try to keep these short and sweet. I am planning to update around once a week but procrastination might change that . Just to explain the name Gemini: because Gemini is a Black (by her grandmother, Narcissa) I figured she would have a constellation name. I thought Gemini was a pretty cool name, and it was a lot better than most of the ones I found! So I'm not sure how long this is going to be, I am just kind of going with the flow. Thank you so much for reading this!- DraconisMalfoy14

**Coming Soon:**

Chapter Two: The Letter From Hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Two: The Letter From Hogwarts**

_Ever since her eleventh birthday, the girl had been waiting. Waiting for that majestic owl to deliver her letter. She sat on the edge of the fountain, watching the albino peacock. Its snowy plumage stood out clearly against the green summer foliage. She sighed and glanced towards the grand house. Its dark facade was unbroken except for a single minute light peeking out of an upper floor window. Running her fingers through her hair for the second time, she checked her watch. The letter should have come days ago. Her birthday had been in June, and she had been on tenterhooks ever since. The letter from Hogwarts school had come for her brother two years previous, and now the whole family was on edge, waiting for hers. Just as the morning sun peeked over the distant hills, a fluttering caused the girl to look up. Emerging from the clouds, a dark figure bobbed slowly._

I crane my neck to see the dark sky. As if the gates to Heaven were opening, the heavy clouds split to bathe the land in sunlight. Now squinting, I watch the dark figure near. My thighs are cold against the marble of the fountain, and I try in vain to pull down the legs of my shorts. Still tugging at my shorts, I stand up. The shadow is now becoming a shape, some sort of bird. Its wings beat consistently, propelling it closer to the house. The smallest cotton ball of clouds shuffles away from the sun, and the figure is finally illuminated. It is clearly an owl, having a tawny color. It opens its wings wider, swooping down over the wrought iron fence. The pure white peacock merely glances at the bird before returning to its walk. It slows its descent, coming to a graceful stop. It perches on the apex of the fountain, looking down in a bored way.

With what could only be described as some sort of eye roll, it extends its leg to reveal the heavy yellowish letter tied to it. I reach up cautiously, afraid the owl will bite me. The haughty thing lets me untie the letter before swooping away, obviously very full of itself, as only a bird can be. I watch it glide away for a moment, before turning to the letter. I resist the urge to rip it open, instead using my index finger as a letter opener. I slice the seal, which has the iconic Hogwarts stamp. The badger, eagle, lion, and snake look up at me, giving off a sense of superiority. Pulling out the thick, yellowing letter, I order myself to breath deeply. The parchment falls open in my lap, revealing the emerald green ink within.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Alphonse Augustine

_Order of Merlin, second class, Luxembourg Ministry of Magic representative, International Confederation of Wizards._

Dear Gemini Narcissa Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I smile to myself, my letter has finally come. I eagerly pull another page out of the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

I close the second page, holding back a snicker. A toad, honestly? Who would bring a toad? And as if I would want to bring a broomstick. My brother, however, had been devastated when he learned of the broomstick restriction for first years. I remember him begging to my mom quite clearly.

"_Mum, please?" Scorpius asked for about the twelfth time. _

"_Dear, if I could give you a broomstick I would! It is simply against the rules for first years to have broomsticks. Your father went through the same thing, and you know how he loves quidditch!" I cocked an eyebrow, trying to remember the last time her father had played quidditch. These days, father was entirely focused on his work. Even his family came second sometimes. Mother told stories of a young, dashing Draco Malfoy. Even her father boasted of his wondrous quidditch saves and many female admirers. However, I had yet to see him touch a broom. I figured my father's quidditch days were over, it would be pretty hard to play in that suit he's always wearing. Scorpius had always listened to father's stories in awe. It was easy to tell that he wanted to be just as successful at quidditch as his father had been at Hogwarts. _

"_But, there must be some way around it! I read in a book that Harry Potter got a broom in his first year." Scorpius reasoned. My mother's face darkened into a scowl._

"_Do not speak of Harry Potter, Scorpius. It will only upset your father to be reminded of his school enemy." Scorpius' face lit up in surprise._

"_Father was enemies with the Chosen One?" My mother scowled more deeply, clearly wishing she hadn't said anything._

"_Do not ask him about it Scorpius, I forbid it. And enough with this broom matter. You can get a broomstick the minute you graduate from your first year, but until then you will simply have to suffer through. And that is final!" She turned away and stormed into the kitchen, presumably to bark some orders at Dot. I smirked at Scorpius and flounced up the marble stairs to my room._

I carefully fold up the stiff parchment and slip it back into the envelope. The soles of my shoes crunching on the gravel driveway, I make my way up to the foreboding front door. Glancing back towards the anguine curls of the fence, I think about what it will be like to leave the Malfoy Manor. Not that I haven't left before, of course. It will just be incredibly strange to spend the majority of my time at someplace other than my home. Though, if what I have heard is true, Hogwarts is such a place of magic and wonder that I won't even mind being away from home. Suddenly, I can't wait to walk the hallowed halls for myself, wander the vast library, explore the lush grounds. _Well, _I think to myself, _the time will come soon enough._

**Author's Note: **I was able to update this chapter a lot sooner than I expected, yay! Then again, I already had it half written. An explanation: I know that the Hogwarts headmaster is an original character, but I just couldn't decide who would become headmaster. I didn't want to choose the wrong person and upset people, so I created my own! Also, I figured McGonagall wouldn't be able to be headmistress and keep up her job as Transfiguration teacher at the same time, but she would still want to be deputy headmistress. Oh, and one last thing: for those who didn't know, the word anguine means relating to or resembling a snake. I just felt like using a fancy adjective :).

**Coming Soonish:**

A Witch's Wand


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, thank her for the awesomeness!**

**Chapter Three: A Witch's Wand**

_Making her way around the dingy tables of the Leaky Cauldron, the girl wrinkles her nose in disgust. She glares down at a drunk wizard babbling nonsense about self-stirring cauldrons. As the innkeeper, Tom, greets her, she refuses to meet his eyes. She is absolutely revolted by his dirty hands and toothless smile. She focuses all of her attention on the floor that clearly hasn't been swept since the age of the Hogwarts founders. Her eyes follow the movements of her mother's shiny black shoes, so out of place in this shady establishment. Finally escaping the curious stares of the Leaky Cauldron regulars, she follows her parents through a door at the back of the pub. Though it appears to lead only to a blank brick wall and some dusty trash cans, their journey is not yet over. The girl's father whips a dark wand out of his sleeve, tapping the brick wall sharply. Suddenly, the bricks begin to shift and turn as if they are alive. In no time, the bricks have rearranged themselves to form an archway into the alley beyond. The girl simply walks through the archway, not impressed in the slightest by this show of magic._

I take my first step through the brick archway into Diagon Alley, impatient to get on with the shopping. Everyone is always so happy to see the "exciting hustle and bustle" but I just find it annoying. All these dirty witches and wizards running around, bumping into people. They go around asking for the price of nasty things like dragon's liver or eye of newt, as if! They act exactly like how those poor muggles see us. I swear, about half of them have warts, too. I speed up my pace as a pair of muddy little boys run past me towards the broom shop. Another thing, what is it with the cobblestone? Can't they afford normal streets? Cobblestone is just ugly, it collect dirt like a vacuum and makes you trip over the protruding stones. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as I follow my parents into one of the dingy old shops. Apparently the first thing we have to do is buy a wand. This is an activity that I am actually rather excited for, not that I would tell anyone. I always liked to play with my parents' wands as a child, spurting out little sparks and stars. It will be quite nice to have a wand of my own for a change. A bell rings as we enter the shop, causing the man at the counter to glance up.

He has creepy, silvery eyes that stare at us, unblinking. The wrinkles on his leathery old face deepen as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Hello Ms. Malfoy." He says, walking slowly out from behind his counter. I do not ask how he knows my name. "Here for a witch's wand, I assume?" I nod my head nervously. He bobs his head curtly and reaches for something in a drawer in his desk. His hand shuffles around in the drawer for a moment, then he extracts a small silver measuring tape. He tosses the tape into the air and I duck instinctually, afraid it will hit me. Instead, the little thing comes to a grinding halt not an inch from my face. I stare down my narrow nose, going cross-eyed as I try to look at the thing. It hovers in the air for a moment before zooming away. It quickly measures my full height and the length of each of my feet, before moving on to my shoulder width and the length of each of my slender fingers. Then, to top off the embarrassing moment, the blasted thing measures each of my nostrils and the space between my eyes! I swat at it, fed up with this nonsense. How in the name of Merlin will the dimensions of my nostrils affect the type of wand I receive? The globe-eyed man emerges from behind a row of shelves, startling me, as I hadn't realized he had gone at all.

He is holding two olive green boxes, and he opens them slowly and carefully as he winds around the piles of similar boxes. He takes a shaky breath and hands one of the wands to me. I take it in my fingers, trying not to tremble, for Malfoys don't tremble. The wand is a reddish brown color, perhaps mahogany, and it has simple swirls carved around the base. It looks to be about ten inches long and, I discover as I bend it in my fingers, is quite pliable. A respectable wand, I decide. But, is it good enough for a Malfoy? I raise the wand in the air, bringing it down with an almighty swish just as my brother did two years ago. And...

Nothing. My face reddens at this slight embarrassment, but I brush it off blaming the old man in my mind. I narrow my eyes menacingly and toss the wand back to him, daring him to try again. Instead of fear, I see something closer to amusement in his eyes, and he gives me a wry smile. He places the wand back in its box, placing the incorrect wand on his cluttered desk. He then opens the second box, pulling tantalizingly at the silvery wrappings. He glances up at me for a moment, considering. With a flourish, he pulls the wand from the box, placing it delicately in my nimble fingers. The wand is beautiful. The base is a wood so dark that it is almost black, and smooth to the touch. The wood gradually lightens until the tip, which is a pure white. Its surface is smooth, which I like immediately. The wand is very thin and, I realize, completely stiff. I try in vain to bend the thing, but it remains just as rigid as ever. Taking the wand in my hand, I slowly raise my arm. Without realizing I was holding it, I let out a deep breath. With a perfectly theatrical wave, the wand comes crashing down.

A flash of white bursts from the wand just as the clouds outside part. The room, now bathed in sunlight, is full of ivory particles. Examining them, I find with surprise that they are ice crystals. My mother rushes forward to hug me tight, while my father gives a satisfied nod. Somewhere deep in his eyes I see something like pride. Smiling wide, I close my eyes, letting the minute ice crystals pepper my skin.

**A/N: So it kind of took me a while to finish this chapter heh heh. Why? Well first of all last week I was on a school trip to Washington D.C. so I couldn't update or work. Then over the weekend I pretty much caught up on sleep and only woke up for about an hour at a time. And for the final excuse, I have gotten a lot of homework so far this week. But hey, at least I have it now, right? *backs away from angry mob* I'm so sorry I promise to try harder next week please forgive me! Oh, and thanks for reading :) **

**Coming Soon:**

**Magical Minnie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from the Harry Potter series including, as sad as I am to admit it, The Hogwarts Express. I really want one! Then again, what would I do with a train? Just ride on it 24/7 I suppose. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Magical Minnie**

_The young girl rocks ever so slightly from her heels to her toes, a small movement compared to the constant motion of the train station. She barely flinches as a cherry red train pulls into the station with a ear-blasting whistle. Crossing her legs and placing her feet like a dancer's, she prepares herself mentally for what she has to do. The sounds of the bustling station fade away, turning into a dull hum. With one last glance around at her family, she closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and lets it back out, a barely audible noise to anyone else but a thundering volume in her ears. Her silver eyes flit around under thin lids, viewing whatever comforting images her mind supplies. In a moment, she stills. Her eyebrows arch, she lifts her pointed chin, and she shifts her weight to the tips of her toes. Her eyes open with a snap. She focuses on the wall ahead like a hawk on its prey. Narrowing her eyes, she grasps the metal bar of her baggage cart and takes a step forward. With a final, confident breath, she goes._

Suddenly, I am barreling towards the barrier. I feel as though nothing could stop me. My feet barely touch the stone floor, I could be flying for all I can tell. Every fiber of my being is focused on the barrier. Just as I am about to reach the wall, I panic. Time slows around me. The tip of my cart just grazes the wall. I feel the crash coming, feel the force of the impact milliseconds away. There is no time to brace myself, no time to even consider stopping. I close my eyes, hoping that if I do not see it, it cannot be. And then...

Nothing.

My feet pound on the ground as my once hurtling being comes to a slow stop. Opening my eyes warily, my mouth curls into a grin. Confirming my success, I gaze happily upon the sign on which 'Platform 9 3/4' is printed in simple, black type. The sign hangs from two chains and sways in the light breeze, dangling over the heads of dozens of students. I can hear my parents and my brother come through the barrier behind me. Scorpius shoves me out of the way, pushing people aside to board the train with his friends. I stare after the little menace in disgust, making my way to the train in a much more polite manner. Not that I don't push away the redheaded boy that gets in my way.

Lugging my dull green luggage onto the train, I look around cautiously. Glancing up and down the long corridor, I am forced to make a split second decision. The choice of where to sit could affect my entire life at Hogwarts. Knowing I am overthinking it, I look behind me, making sure that no people are waiting behind me to board. I leave my luggage where it is, and take a few steps down the corridor to the left. Listening at the row of closed doors, I find with surprise that I can hear my brother's words float through the corridor. His voice cracks for the umpteenth time, as it has been doing since July. I roll my eyes at his annoying tendencies and decide to distance myself from the little menace. I don't want my reputation at the school of magic to be tainted by good old Scorpius. I want to make my time at Hogwarts count, and that is something I need to do without the troublemaking shadow of my older brother cast over me. With an abrupt about-face, I return to my waiting luggage. I wheel it around slowly and, without a look back towards my brother's car, continue on the right side of the corridor.

I resist the urge to repeat my earlier actions and listen at the sliding doors, for several students have just boarded the train and the last thing I want to be seen as is a snoop. Not that I don't spy once in awhile, it's just not the best of titles to carry around with you. Lifting my pale chin, I flounce down the corridor without pausing at a single door. I don't want to seem like an indecisive person either, or a dolt, for that matter. These things are very important, according to Mother, how the world views you, that is. Not how lesser beings see you, of course. Those sorry muggles can think whatever they want. No, it's the witches and wizards you have to watch. As my mother always says, even though they aren't on the same level as you, you still must impress them to show them you are superior. And I, Gemini Malfoy, wish to be superior in every way. Faults are for the weak and failure is a state of mind in the Malfoy household.

Making the final decision, I reach for a wood handle. Pulling the door aside slowly, I wish for an empty compartment. Then someone else has to make the decision of where to sit, I will simply be a choice rather than the chooser. The door slides open without a sound, revealing a scene that makes me groan. Three girls, about my age, giggling and looking at chocolate frog cards. Ugh, what children! Those cards are so pointless. The worst part? One of them has a maroon and gold striped scarf. Soon-to-be Gryffindors, the whole lot of them, what lion heads. I sneer and try in vain to close the damn door, but they have already noticed me.

"Hi! Do you want to come sit with us?" the brown haired one asks with an annoyingly toothy smile. I consider for a millisecond before making the decision to enter the car, a decision I regret as soon as I make it. I wheel my unruly bag in behind me and stow it in the over head case, plopping myself down on an empty bench. The other three girls sit next to each other opposite me, obviously eager to interact with the newcomer.

"I'm..." I consider for a moment telling them a false name, but resolve for simply excluding my surname. "Gemini. And you?" The brown haired one who talked to me when I came in jumps at the opportunity to speak.

"I'm Caroline! Is this your first year at Hogwarts? Do you have any siblings here? Are both of your parents wizards? Have you ever seen Hogwarts before?" She asks the questions at an amazing pace, never pausing for breath. I resist the urge to wrinkle my nose at her rudeness and answer slowly, hoping my manners will rub off on this poor excuse for a lady.

"Yes, this is my first year, yes, I have a brother here, yes, both of my parents are wizards, and no, I have never seen Hogwarts." She smiles widely and gives me a satisfied nod before sitting back in her seat, allowing her friends to speak. The remaining girls look at each other for a moment before the dark, wavy haired one speaks.

"I'm Ariana. This is my first year here, too." She spoke in a confident way, but not with any unnecessary chatter like Caroline, the first girl. She nods to the remaining girl, who tucks a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear before responding in a voice so quiet I have to lean forward to hear her at all.

"I'm Maggie." She says shortly, not bothering to add any more personal details. The girl Caroline bounces in her seat for a moment, clearly waiting to see if her friend has finished. With yet another smile, she begins, again, to talk. She fires questions at me so swiftly that I barely have time to answer, let alone consider my response. I realize with a sinking disappointment that the train has already left the station, and is now chugging merrily through the lush countryside. Feeling ashamed, I remember I never waved goodbye to my parents. Leaning back and closing my eyes, I tune out the bitter noises of Caroline's voice as she jabbers on to one of her unfortunate friends.

My eyes flit restlessly under my lids as my mind fails to isolate itself from the noise around me. With a resigned sigh, I snap open my eyes to stare cooly at Caroline's seemingly ever-moving mouth. Stretching my arms and my tired spine, I stand up in the cramped compartment. Caroline looks up from her constant chatter. Though I was asleep for most of the journey, I would bet a few good Galleons that she talked the entire time. Gazing wistfully out of the window, I am surprised by the dramatic change of scenery. Gone are the rolling hills and dull farms, replaced by towering mountains. The aubergine face of the mountain looms over our little train. Towering pines sprout up here and there, clinging precariously to the side of the slope. Thankful that I have already changed into my school robes, I continue to focus on the outside as the three girls bond behind me. Suddenly and without warning, I am being addressed.

"Hey, Gemini, do you have a nickname? Because using nicknames is a totally great way to show friendship, right?" I don't even try to cut into Caroline's monologue, reminding myself of my futile attempts when the train ride began. She takes my silence as an answer, to my dismay.

"Oh, well we can give you a nickname, then!" And the bloody brat squeals with joy.

"Ok, never fear, the nicknamer is here!" I roll my eyes as she twitters to her little companions. "Geminiiiii." She says, thinking. "Gem! How about Gem!" She looks to me and I keep my face in the same emotional state...rock-like. "Nah, you're right, too western. How about Gemmie? Oh my gosh that sounds so horrible, forget I ever said that. Wait...I've got it!" She smiles to her friends, teasing them with suspense. I pay attention as well, wondering if something good might actually come out of this.

"Minnie!" She says with a mile-wide smile. "Your nickname will be Minnie!" Her friends applaud, congratulating her genius idea. My mouth sags. Minnie?! I can barely even comprehend this. What kind of a nickname is Minnie?!

"Do you like it?" The three little lion heads stare at me, waiting excitedly for my response. I open and close my mouth like a fish, but nothing comes out.

"Uhhh." I mumble. Caroline takes this as a yes and springs forward. She wraps her arms around me in a stifling embrace and I freeze. Caught between screaming at the dolt and elbowing her in the gut, I settle for shoving her, hard. My sneer is mistaken for a smile by the giddy girls and this little act of violence is seen as playful banter. The girls giggle at my apparent physical humor. With a loud and final sounding huff, I snatch my bag and storm out of the compartment, waiting in the corridor to exit the now stationary train.

Minnie. Oh, Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?

As I jump out into the rain, the sky bellows to match my foul mood. Hurrying off to find a boat far away from the three girls, I think of how I probably would've been better off in my vexatious brother's compartment, after all.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter! I was really not inspired to write this past week. Oh, and by the way, the name Gemini is pronounced like Jem-in-eye, not like Jem-in-ee. Just in case the nickname Minnie confused things :). Ta ta for now! And the next chapter is kind of a big one…**

**Coming Soon:**

**The Sorting Hat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nothing recognizable from the Harry Potter series belongs to me, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat**

_A young girl stands amongst her peers, lost in the crowd. They shuffle about, breathing heavily, as if more oxygen will prepare them for what nears. Then again, they have no idea what nears. Some of them have a vague idea from siblings or older friends, but most of them are in the dark. Behind the vast face of the towering door rests a secret, a mystery, a black box waiting to be opened. It is the unknown, the same that hides in the shadows, lurks behind corners like a feral beast about to pounce. It lies in wait, about to be discovered. The girl looks around at her peers, searching for the smallest connection. She feels alone in a crowded room, the one that stands far above the rest. Searching deep, she finds no comfort in their company, no sense of mutual emotion. She is apart, and she will enter in solitude._

I look around at the three little lion heads, chattering away. The talkative one whips her head around, taking in the grandeur of the Great Hall. Her eyes rove slowly, nearing my pale face. I look down sharply, not wanting to make eye contact. I can feel the little lion's gaze on my skin but I refuse to return the favor, instead focusing on the woman who has just entered the Great Hall. However, I find I cannot concentrate on the green-robed lady. I feel a body heat much too close to mine, certainly within my personal bubble.

Turning my head ever so slightly to the left, I find the face of a boy not five inches from my own. Blinking very forcefully, I mentally will him to go away. When he does not respond to my nonverbal cues, I sigh dejectedly and step resolutely to the right. The boy turns now to look at me, eyes boring into mine. However, he is not staring in a malicious way, more of a quizzical curiosity. A small smile plays at his lips, curving them into a pale pink bow. I resist the instant urge to smile back, instead fixing him with the trademark Malfoy glare. He grins wryly, amused by my reaction. He turns to face the speaker but his facial expression suggests that he is aware of my lingering gaze. For some unknown reason I can't seem to look away.

The boy has dark hair, dark enough that it appears almost black in the dim lighting. Long eyelashes flare out from his shadowed profile, making me think with jealousy of my own pale lashes. Why is it that boys always get the best eyelashes? My eyes follow the line of his silhouette, roving over his medium sized nose and lanky but solid body.

With a collective shuffle, the group moves as a single organism through the now wide open door. We walk together, each person struggling to stay near friends, not wanting to be at the head of the bunch. I find myself close to the boy again in the huddle of apprehensive students, his wide eyes taking in the newest sight of the evening. I follow his wondrous gaze to view one of the most amazing things I have ever had the pleasure to see.

The walls of the room stretched impossibly high before simply dissolving into nothingness. The ceiling was nonexistent. Instead, the stars sparkled down on the awed students, winking playfully. The rain clouds from earlier in the evening had dissipated, leaving a clear and velvety blackness. It was nearly impossible to wrench my eyes from the sky above, but I did when I heard all of the voices around me quiet. The green robed lady to whom I did not pay an ounce of my attention two minutes ago now carries a small stool and a wrinkled old wizard's hat out. Placing the stool down and the hat atop it, she magically conjures a long roll of parchment, looking at the hat expectantly.

The gnarled hat sits there for a painstaking moment, motionless. Suddenly, a rip near the brim opens like a mouth. With a gruff, male voice, the hat begins to sing.

_Four good friends made me,_

_In order to stop their fray,_

_They knew they must create me,_

_For they would be dead someday,_

_They were bound together_

_As no friends ever before_

_But petty differences ripped their seams_

_As they crafted my form_

_They all had different ideas for how_

_To bring Hogwarts to success_

_The four said,_

"_Sort them one by one!"_

_To where they shall dwell,_

_Finally they had found a way to stop their awful quell_

_One of them was Slytherin_

_Where the aspiring will find their kin_

_The next one sweet Hufflepuff,_

_Where the loyal ones fit in_

_Gryffindor was the third,_

_The home for the intrepid._

_Last but not least was Ravenclaw_

_Where the unwise were forbid_

_They came together and broke apart as quickly as the tides_

_But Slytherin betrayed them, to save his own hide_

_The three were left to teach the school but before the four united_

_They grew old and death took hold,_

_The wrongs were never righted,_

_So learn from our founders, from their tale of woe_

_To remember your friends, but also your foes,_

_Keep them close,_

_Whether they be wise, brave, kind or sly,_

_Do not meet this same end or the price will be quite high._

A tension filled pause hangs in the air before the Hall erupts with applause. The hat quiets, turning and bending as if surveying the room. The lady now looks down her wire glasses to read the piece of parchment. Though it is nearly inaudible, the second the lady clears her throat softly all talking ceases.  
"Adamson, Howard." A small boy with mousy brown hair steps forward cautiously, clearly terrified at being the first to be called. He pads up the steps, coming to a stop in front of the wooden stool. With a wary look at the lady, he grabs the hat and places it on his head, sitting down slowly. The hat slips over his round face, obscuring it from view completely. The Hall is silent. The slit opens once more.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat screams, causing most of the first years to jump in surprise.

The boy pulls the unwieldy hat from his hat and skips happily to the table full of cheering Ravenclaws. With a small smile, the lady continues the sorting.

I lose track of the ceremony, countless names running together. I notice that none of the three girls I met on the train have stepped up to the stool yet, and neither has the unnamed boy. My mind floats in a lackadaisical state, waiting for my name to be called. Far too soon, I hear it.

"Malfoy, Gemini." A fair few look up from conversations with slightly more interest, a form of attention I am used to by now. The Malfoy name is famous, though perhaps more infamous, in the wizarding world. Thinking of my family and wondering about the whereabouts of my older brother, I ascend the short set of steps to the raised platform the stool sits on. Lowering the hat onto my head and over my face daintily, I sink down into the wooden seat. A voice, the same one that emanated from the hat during its song, enters my mind.

_Malfoy. Gemini Malfoy. How interesting that you should be seated here, Miss Malfoy. Clearly you are not yet aware of your situation. How unfortunate. _

I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion, but they rise up to my forehead in surprise when light suddenly floods my vision. The Hall gasps as the Sorting Hat raises itself slowly into the air, coming off of my head of its own accord. It comes to a stop about a foot over my head, hovering there, motionless. Whispers fly through the rooms, shuffling about like living organisms. It sounds as though the noise is slowly intensifying, until confused shouts erupt suddenly. The lady in the green robes runs forward, grabbing my arm sharply.

"Come with me Miss Malfoy." She says curtly, with a hint of something resembling sorrow in her voice. She pulls me off the stool and across the raised platform. Students new and old stand up, shouting to their friends and staring dumbfounded at the floating hat. The lady pulls me towards a heavy wooden door different from the one through which I entered, wrenching it open hastily. The last thing I see as the door slams shut behind me is the hat falling to the floor with a resounding thud.

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for the long wait for this chapter! There are many excuses I could make, and most of them are viable, but the real reason for the lateness is my amazing ability to procrastinate. Yes, the Sorting Hat song is original, but I did not write it alone. Credit for it goes to four of my friends who helped to write this awesome (in my opinion) rendition of the Sorting Hat's annual song. Yes, it ended on a cliffhanger, I apologize! But the good thing is, now I feel like I have to update sooner, yay! **

**Coming Soon:**

**Chapter 6: Negotiations**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series, that all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 6: Negotiations**

_A young girl watches a heavy oak door slam behind her, shutting her out of her newfound home. She is pulled through hallways, paying no attention to where she is being led, focusing only on the room full of students she left behind. She watches, uncomprehending, as she is led through a door flanked by two stone gargoyles. Their eyes follow her, and she looks away, staring instead at her new surroundings. A spiral staircase turns of its own accord, carrying her up without her actually moving. The spiral staircase comes to a harsh stop in front of a grand, wooden door with a golden handle. The green-clad woman forces it open with a flick of her wand and storms inside. The room is round, with paintings and bookshelves lining the walls. The paintings move as though their occupants are asleep, but moving pictures are common occurrences in the wizarding world. In the center of the room sits a grand desk made of dark wood and intricately carved with hundreds of overlapping runes and symbols. Sitting calmly in the chair behind the desk, a man stops speaking abruptly, the painting of an old, bearded wizard behind him going still and pretending to be asleep. The man at the desk is the same that could be seen at the head table during the ceremony, which was so abruptly interrupted. The man waves a hand towards the chair opposite his desk, and the young girl cautiously takes a seat._

"So, Miss Malfoy," He begins, looking me straight in the eye, "I think we all were a little shocked by what happened in the Great Hall just a minute ago, don't you agree?" I nod, not wanting to respond. The man speaks to me as though I am a five year old that has just revealed its first traces of magic. The condescension is disarming, considering most people respect me, or fear my family at the very least. I glance at the man's cluttered desk, wondering why it is so unkempt at the beginning of the year. A small bronze plaque revealed his identity, '_Alphonse Augustine, Headmaster.' _I regard him once more, taking in his gelled, honey-blonde hair and brown eyes. He is young, at least for a headmaster of Hogwarts, looking to be of about forty years of age. He continues speaking, and I make the conscious decision to listen, considering he is probably less confused about the recent events than I am.

"-which doesn't make sense, considering the quill takes down names based on signs of magic at birth." He finishes his sentence, looking at me expectantly. I blink a few times, before replying.

"I'm sorry, this is happening very fast, could you please back up a bit?" He nods, and gives a small, sympathetic smile.

"Yes, of course. So, as I was saying, the magical quill that records the names of future Hogwarts students detects magical skill at birth." I nod slowly as he continues. "And you got a letter to Hogwarts, yes?" He asks, the condescension returning.

"Of course I received a letter! What did you think, that I just decided to run off to Hogwarts without an invitation?" I frown at his stupidity, while he seems to find my answer amusing.

"No, I did not think that, Miss Malfoy. I was just checking. So, obviously you have magical aptitude, considering the quill recorded your name and you got a letter. Do you agree?" I sit, fuming. How dare he question my magical talent! I am a Malfoy, not some filthy Mudblood running around, pretending to be a witch. Instead of jumping over the desk and strangling the dimwit headmaster, as I desperately want to do, I nod with a scowl. Distracting myself from hurting the man across from me, my eyes rove the room. My gaze is inexplicably drawn to a portrait on the back wall, the same that had stopped talking so abruptly when I had entered. The old man has a long, silvery beard to match his hair. His piercing blue eyes look at me curiously over half-moon spectacles. I feel a fleeting recognition, but I cannot pinpoint where I have seen the man's face before. I turn back to Augustine, waiting to hear the rest of his explanation.

"Now, this is where things begin to conflict. What happened in the Great Hall, an event that hasn't occurred for some 120 years, was indicative of a," He hesitates for the first time, seeming to think carefully about his words, "…lack of magical ability." I stare at him, mouth gaping. "What exactly are you saying?" I growl through clenched teeth. He smiles wryly, now just as calm as he was when I walked in. He is unfazed by my aggression and intimidation. He opens his mouth to reply, and I am vaguely aware of the green-clad woman still hovering in the back of the office.

"I am saying, Miss Malfoy, that you are a squib."

My yell of, "My father will hear about this!" is punctuated by an eruption of emerald flames in the large fireplace. Two spinning figures come into view, slowing to a stop, crouching on the hearth. Brushing ash from their shoulders, my parents walk forward, glaring at the headmaster. They loom over his sitting form, and he stares back easily.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please take a seat." He gestures to my right and two chairs appear out of thin air, landing gracefully on the carpet. My parents sit, and my mother seems to relax slightly, while my father is still furious.

"What is the meaning of this?!" My father shoots the question angrily. His white blonde hair falls into his smoldering eyes, and he brushes it back impatiently. "My daughter is no squib, I will inform you. This is an outrage!" Alphonse watches quietly, looking from my mother to my father.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what to tell you, the hat is never wrong. Young Gemini here simply does not have measurable magical ability!" My father's nostrils flare, reminding me of the time that Scorpius mentioned Harry Potter. Mr. Malfoy was generally a calm man, but when he got angry, he became enraged. "So what are you suggesting, _Headmaster_ Augustine?" He spits the word 'headmaster', somehow twisting it into an insult. It was blatantly clear that my father did not respect this man's authority.

"Sir, I am suggesting that your daughter leave immediately. Hogwarts has neither the time, nor the facilities to accommodate squibs!" Augustine was getting agitated now, his face reddening slightly. My father's face had turned a deep shade of violet, deeply contrasting his alabaster skin. My mother carefully pats his hand, giving him a nonverbal signal to calm down.

"Mr. Augustine, would it be possible for us to work out an arrangement?" My mother asks tentatively. "Perhaps Gemini could just stay here until we are certain of the…situation?" She holds up her hand as the headmaster jumps in, stopping him from interrupting. "Yes, I know you said that the hat is never wrong, but has the Magical Quill ever been wrong, either?" Augustine hesitates once more, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Well, um-"

"Yes, that's what I thought." My mother interjects. "Now Gemini will stay here until it is determined whether or not she is a…" My mother falters, clearly not wanting to say the dreadful word. "Well, whether or not the sorting hat was accurate, that is. Will that be an issue?" My mother asks, daring Augustine to say yes.

"Eh, no, I don't believe so. We will just…set her up in one of the house dormitories, how about that?" Augustine asks, flabbergasted. My mother gives a curt nod, kisses me on the forehead, and grabs my father's arm. The pair stand up, thanking Augustine for his time and bidding me a quick goodbye. With a final flash of emerald fire, they are gone.

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! I have been very busy for the past few days with massive amounts of homework. Luckily, I only have a few weeks left of school, and hopefully things will move more quickly without the school work! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this, and please review if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions! I have a rough plan for how to proceed in the story, but I'm always open to new ideas!**

**Coming Soon: Chapter 7: On My Own**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not have control over anything from the Harry Potter series, all of that belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Seven: On My Own**

_A young girl sits on her four-poster bed, staring wistfully out the window. The clouds that have been lingering since she woke up hang over the castle. The world is tinted in a grayish color, giving everything the same monotonous feel that the young girl experiences. She watches as a hulking figure with a shaggy head crosses the lawn of Hogwarts castle. Though it is the first week of September, frost creeps up the window, lingering like a ghost. Her breath fogs up the glass, and she wipes it away with her thin fingers. The grounds are empty, now that the large man has entered his secluded hut. A squall erupts from the silence and several trees part in the Forbidden Forest. The young girl cranes her neck to see what will emerge from the woods, but there is nothing. However, the trees continue to split, with leaves flying and branches snapping. The loud noises float up to the girl's window, snapping her out of her dazed state. She squints her eyes, trying to see the animal that has flown away. The clouds break to reveal a thin shaft of sunlight. The light illuminates nothing in the grey sky, but now the young girl can hear a flapping noise. It is frenzied, like that of a bat. The flapping noise grows louder and louder…_

Smack!

I hear something run into the glass, hard, but can't see anything. I look to my left and right, seeing if anything has run into the stone on either side of my window. Nope, nothing. Only the noise. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end as I turn away from the window, attributing the noise to my tiredness in the early hour. This is my first day of class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I wanted it to be perfect. My goal for the day was simple, but would certainly be difficult to achieve. Make people forget about the Sorting Hat incident. I have not let myself think about it very much yet, simply going along for the ride. Everything that has happened since the Sorting Ceremony has gone through my mind as though I was seeing it through someone else's eyes. As if I am just watching a film, watching somebody's life unfold other than my own. Then again, my life wasn't exactly unfolding, imploding more like. After the meeting with Augustine last night I had been left in a strange castle full of people wary of me, without even a place to sleep. Augustine set up a small room at the top of a tower for me, something temporary until we could attempt to re-try with the Sorting Hat. Personally, I am itching to put the Sorting Hat back on, even if the thing is patched and frayed. I want the Sorting Hat to speak to me more, because it clearly understood me better than even I did. Also, I desperately want to be sorted. I want to join my fellow Slytherins, for I know that the house of the snake is a place where I can fit in. Not only fit in, I think with a smirk, but rule.

I quickly get dressed, pulling my black robes over my head. I put my pajamas in the small wardrobe next to the bed. Looking at my messy bed, I think for a moment. Bed making was always something that our house elf, Dot, took care of. My hand hovers, reaching ever so slightly towards the sheets. Then, realizing what I am doing, I recoil quickly. Making beds? Really, Gemini, you have to pull yourself together.

I walk out, closing the thick door behind me. A whooshing sound washes over the door, accompanied by a bluish light. Now, anyone who tries to enter my makeshift room will have to provide a password. This is one thing I appreciate from Augustine, I can just picture some silly little lion heads trying to steal from me. Walking down the spiral staircase, I think of how I will enter the Great Hall. First impressions are crucial, and as mine has already been ruined, the second will have to do. But it has to be perfect. I pause on the bottom step; hand on the door handle to the hallway beyond. Where on earth will I sit? I don't have a house, at least not yet. My heart pounds in my chest, and I open the door to the hall, emerging in an empty corridor. I walk down two marble staircases before I reach the same massive room through which I entered the school only hours ago. A slow trickle of students comes down from other staircases, all filing into the Great Hall. Luckily, none of them have recognized me as the 'girl who ruined the ceremony' yet. As Augustine informed me, the Sorting Ceremony went on as planned after my departure, with the hat talking and sorting just like new. Well, just like the beginning of the evening, at least. One would have to go back a very long time to see that hat new.

`The doors to the Great Hall stand open, and as I walk through I am faced with four long tables. Each has only about fifteen students sitting there, as breakfast has only just begun. Four giant hourglasses stand at the end of the room, each filled with hundreds of a certain jewel. I gaze upon the table opposite the hourglass filled with emeralds, the Slytherin table. It is filled with older students, and, despite my intimidated feeling, I stand tall and walk over. Sliding into a spot on the edge of the table, I look around slowly. None of the older students even glance up from their Daily Prophets. I huff, feeling empty without the attention. Well, I guess it is somewhat better than bad attention. My fingers find the serving spoon for a vat of raspberry jam, which I spread over the golden-brown toast that has appeared on my plate. Suddenly, three voices call out from across the room.

Oh, Merlin.

The three lion heads from the Hogwarts Express wave to me enthusiastically.

"Minnie! Come sit with us, Minnie! Over here!" The brown haired one yells. Her name is on the tip of my tongue, something like Charlotte or perhaps Corinne. Not that it matters, of course. I hang my head, forcing myself not to looks at them. Eventually the yells cease, and I let out a relieved breath. But then, oh Merlin's pants, they are coming over. Four pairs of feet bound over and sit next to and across from me at the table once reserved for pure-bloods. Wait, four feet? I glance up, sneering as Caroline's (yes, that was it, Caroline) smiling face appears much too close to mine. I see the other two, Maggie and Ariana, on either side of her. But then, turning slightly to my left, I see the boy. The same boy that was at my shoulder before the ceremony. His eyes regard me carefully, a hint of the amusement from the night before lingering. I instantly grow self conscious, assuming he was amused by what happened with the Sorting Hat. Nostrils flaring, I stand up abruptly, causing the trio of girls to stare at me with confusion.

Stomping loudly, I flee the scene, leaving my freshly jammed toast behind. I storm back through the doors of the Great Hall, running up the marble staircases towards my room. As I climb my own personal staircase, I count to five slowly in my mind, calming my anger. Those little lion heads! They think they can come and invade my personal space, and sit at the Slytherin table?! What daft dimwits! Then again, I am not entirely sure that the boy is in Gryffindor. His name must have been after mine alphabetically, as I didn't get to see his sorting. Jolted by this discovery, I curtail my ascent. Then, I realize. I don't even know his name.

**A/N- Yeah, that was kind of a short chapter, please don't be mad at me! I figured that something short and sweet like this would be a lot better than waiting until next week. Please review! Was it good? Bad? Questions? Comments? I would really like your feedback, it definitely helps! And a special thanks to TimeLady945 for reviewing the last couple of chapters. Also, thank you to Felix Felicis17, I really appreciate that you said that! So I'm not quite sure of the next chapter, so don't freak out if the title changes. Farewell! And thanks for reading :)**

**Coming Soon: A Day in the life of a Squib**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series, you know the drill :)**

Chapter Eight: New Growth

_A blonde haired girl trudged across the grassy lawn, looking at her feet and ignoring the students around her. She listened as they laughed with each other, relishing the excitement of their first day of school. They spoke of potions, charms, and matches-turned-needle. She kept her head down and listened, her diminishing annoyance being replaced by a feeling of exclusion. The barrier between her and the other students had been growing since breakfast, and the previous class had sealed the deal. She remembered clearly the echoey classroom filled with excited students, eager to begin their charms class. The teacher had stepped up, assigning the group with the simplest of tasks: creating sparks. The adolescents had whipped their wands from bags and pockets, faces gleaming with excitement. With a swish and a flick sparks and stars were exploding all around the room, making it look like an American muggle's fourth of July. She had been just as eager as the rest, and had taken out her wand with high expectations. But when, by the end of the class, her wand had done nothing more that be a stick of wood, her confidence has shriveled down to nothing. She had walked from the classroom, forlorn and disappointed. Now she continued over a small knoll, heading towards the greenhouses, whose glass reflected the light of the afternoon sun._

I walked the last two feet to the door of greenhouse one, closing the distance between my momentary freedom and my impending failure. The lion heads trailed behind, laughing with carefree smiles painted on their silly faces. I scowled, remembering how they had produced gold, white, and reddish sparks on their first attempts. Though I had tried with all of my might, I could not will my useless wand to produce even a single spark. The greenhouse door closed behind the final student, locking me in with the people who I least wanted to be with. The plump teacher stepped forward, smiling as she began her lesson. I tuned out her sickly sweet voice, babbling on about the importance of Herbology to medicine, potions, et cetera. I gazed around the room, my mouth turned down in the scowl it'd had on since dawn. The scruffy woman was now motioning towards the yellowish plant in front of her, and I decided to listen, figuring I shouldn't fail intentionally.

"Now unfortunately these poor fellas didn't do too well over the summer, but I am confident that in a few weeks we can get them restored to their former glory." I looked at the little stump of a plant curiously, wondering if it even _had_ a former glory.

"So each of you will get a plant, and the key to this assignment is just to pay attention, and try to understand what the plant it telling you. These little ones here," She gestured towards a few dozen miniature pots filled with dead and dying plants, "will be yours for the term. At the end of this term, you will return them to me, and I will be grading you based on how well they are faring." I rolled my eyes, now I don't just have to worry about my own problems, I have to take care of a stupid plant. "So just form a line please, and I will pass them out." The group shuffled, some stepping forward excitedly, others, like myself, hovering at the back. As I watched, the three lion heads received their plants, instantly going to the back of the greenhouse to replace the soil and clip off the dead leaves. I watched with amusement, snickering to myself as they fawned over the pot of dead leaves. Professor Sprout handed me a plant, and I stepped away, going to my own secluded corner of the greenhouse. I sat on one of the benches along the wall, and place the pot down next to me. Then, I simply stared. I had never been one for keeping up plants, that's what the gardeners were for. The plant seemed to sigh, and a single yellow leaf floated away from its stalk and landed on the floor of the greenhouse. By the time the last student received their plant, class was over for the day. The stout witch bid us goodbye, and we set off on our own for a quick break before the next lesson. I wound my way down to the lakefront, sitting down beside a large oak tree. The sunlight shone through the leaves, illuminating the little plant and accentuating its pathetic appearance. I sighed deeply, wondering what I could possibly do for this dead stalk. I touched the soil tentatively, discovering it to be bone dry and almost sandy in texture. I picked up a handful and rubbed it between my fingers, knowing enough about plants to realize that this was not right. As I was trying to think of a solution, the consistency of the soil suddenly changed between my fingers. I looked down, surprised as ever to see dark, moist soil coating my palms. Disgusted as I was, I couldn't stop the pleasure flowing through my system. Perhaps I did have some magic, after all. I dropped the soil back into the pot, and when it landed with a soft thud, the rest of dirt transformed into healthy earth. Becoming more sure of myself, I plucked the dead leaves from the stalk and the minute branches, placing them in the grass beside me. At that moment, I let my instincts take over. Running my hands over the soil and the stalk, I felt a humming in my fingertips. It spread up my arms, down my spine, and to the very tips of my toes. It brought a smile to my face, and I closed my eyes blissfully. When I opened them, I saw something that made my jaw go slack and my eyes widen. The once dry and yellowish stalk was now a healthy green color. It swayed in the slight wind, and, as it did, I could see tiny buds popping up along the stem. The stalk was no longer alone, however. Three slender shoots poked their heads out of the dirt, emerging into the sunlight. They stayed there, making it look as though the soil had been peppered with green dots. I grinned at my surprising success, standing up and grabbing my bag. As I headed towards my next lesson, plant in hand, I couldn't help but think that things on my first day of Hogwarts school were finally looking up.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I could say I was busy...but mostly I was just lazy. No, it was more than that, I just wasn't really motivated. But I am now, yay! So please read and review, and I would like to thank you for reading this chapter and hopefully not being too mad at me about being so late :) -DraconisMalfoy14**

**Coming Soon: A chapter (yeah, I don't know what it's going to be called yet heh heh)**


End file.
